Krandall Earth Cycle
There are six storytelling phases of the Krandall Earth Cycle, each divided into six movements. these are the 36 Key Timeline Events in the Krandall Earth Cycle, from Atlantis to Armageddon. Chronologically: I. Archaic and Ancient Times Reduced to a primeval state by a cataclysmic global event, a decimated Humanity struggles to regain dominion of their home planet, Earth. Amid the ruins of their ancestors' civilization, armed only with simple tools and raw wit, they must content with technologically Advanced Alien Beings, opportunistic Spiritual Principalities, and various Supernatural Horrors spilling in through Rifts in reality. # Echoes of Atlantis # Tartarean Age # Wars of the God-Kings # Seeds of Human Ascension # The Covenant # Empire by Proxy '''II. Dark Empire '''With the assistance of Powerful Entities posing as gods, Humanity has secured planetary stewardship and a tenuous self-rule. Kept ignorant of the secrets of Hyper-Dimensional Cosmo-Dynamics that are blamed for their recent fall, Humanity is vulnerable to the machinations of outside forces. A seemingly minor manipulation of fate shatters Earth's Timestream into parallel branches, some following darker and more difficult paths than others. One of these paths holds the key to uniting or destroying them all, and this fate-freighted Timestream will come to be remembered as Krandall Earth. # The Pebble that Splits the Stream # The Doctrine # The Brotherhood # Medieval Secrets # Discovery, Enlightenment, Industry # Esoteric Societies and Modern Occultism '''III. Glimmers '''Despite the continued efforts of Gifted Teachers and Inspired Visionaries, the mass of Humanity of Krandall Earth continues to struggle to incorporate the universal concepts of Love and Unity into their planetary civilization. # David of Babylon # The Third Reich # Roswell, Paperclip, Majestic # Elmaziel the Magician # Montauk Anomaly # Sparhawk '''IV. Shadows '''As the long-prophesized Time of Judgement approaches, the Humanity of Krandall Earth is still bitterly divided against itself. Gifted (or cursed) with a glimpse of the Greater Cosmic Reality that they face, a small fraction of Humanity works to overcome two millennia of social and metaphysical inertia and steer the mass of Humanity onto a path of Love and Unity. # Rise and Fall of the CAA # Krandall Rift # Information and Globalization # Archon # Knights of Prometheus # Queen of Shadows '''V. Fruition '''Various factions of Humanity with competing agendas vie for power and influence over a planetary civilization teetering on the edge of collapse. As the Time of Judgement looms and Rifts between Alternate Realities and Timestreams become increasingly prevalent, the Dark Empire clutches ever more desperately at tenuous lines of control that continue to slip away. # The Fourth Reich # Concordance and Chapter 13 # Alcazar International # The Krandall-Hyperion Bridge # Deadworld # Awakening and Disclosure '''VI. Tribulation and Adjudication '''As it did for the great Earth civilization of Atlantis twelve millennia before, the Time of Judgement has arrived for Krandall Earth. While society crumbles into chaos and flame and the Cosmic Court deliberates the fate of Humanity on Earth, a group of Gifted individuals band together to engineer one last-chance miracle before their time runs out. # Rift Wardens and Parallel Streams # Three Temples # Armageddic Wars # Rangers and Renegades # Ganymede Gate # The Galactic Omphalos